The Bestfriend And The Girlfriend
by I'veGrownUp
Summary: *I like the SHINee/EXO friendship really so much,their bound seems so real,as an example for that Suho and Minho and of course Taemin and Kai... I found not too long ago,a story of Kai and Naeun (Kaieun) and I kinda really liked the idea...
1. Forward

*If you ever ask Taemin who is the person he is most close to,his instant answer would definetevely be Jongin,Kim Jongin who is better known under his stage name Kai,EXO's dancing machine. He was his childhood friend,someone who was there for him anytime,someone who's currently living his dream with him under the same label,even physically,they looked so much alike that people sometimes confuse them as twins or siblings... And,if you ask Taemin about the person he trusts the most in this world,he would,once again say Jongin. This later knows everything about him,from the smalest to the biggest detail *And,if anyone asks him if he think Jongin will ever betray him,Taemin would just laugh it off saying that this is bullshit... *Jongin,was a loyal person,a very loyal one,for him friends come first no matter what was the situation,he was a selfless person who would rather suffer than making people around him do... During their debut days,he was the one who had it harder,he was the image of the group,the main dancer,so whenever he danced he thought about his eleven other brothers,even when he hurted his back badly during Wolf era,he just ignored the pain for their sake,for the fans'sake,and if it wasn't for Taemin who denounced him to the members,he would've just continued living with the pain *The friendship between SHINee and EXO is an indeniable fact,but the Taemin/Kai friendship was special,they were the best of the best friends,even back at their trainee days,they supported eachother and suffered together and when Taemin got to debute first,he didn't feel bad for Jongin,because he knew that his friend was talented enough and SM won't let him slip off its hand... Indeed Jongin took Taemin's debute as a motivation and worked even harder in order to stand with his best friend on the same stage one day,and,true to Taemin's prediction,four years later,SM debuted Jongin with EXO... *Nobody can forget the 2013 Melon Awards when SHINee won the Daesang,which was the grand price of the ceremony,how Jongin hugged Taemin crying so much as if it was EXO who won,how he was so proud of his best friend... *Naeun was an angel,a real angel,somebody who's so pure and kind,since she was a child,her parents never found any difficulties with her,as a member of Apink,she was the kindest who always took care of all of them... She liked Taemin,she really did,she felt that through his unexpected,yet sweet gestures and surprises... But,along with Taemin came Jongin... *And then there was life,life has its way to break even the strongest relations... And with the most unexpected ways... 


	2. Chapter 1 A Favor

Chapter 1 : A Favor

*It was four in the morning,freaking four in the morning and they just cameback from shooting their MV at three,and what was more depressing,EXO needed to wake up at seven to flee to Japan for the charity event... And a phone was ringing,the Overdose melody resonated in the whole room making two out of the three occupents wake up

"Jongin I swear if it is Taemin once again,I'll just delete your phone number as soon as I lay my hands on his phone next time I see him"Kyungsoo aka D.O said as he putted a pillow on his head and turned his back on Kai so he won't be facing him anymore

"I'm considering changing my phone number and not giving it to him"Jongin sighted as he took his phone and got out of the room so he would not disturb Chanyeol or Kyungsoo... He answered without checking fully knowing the identity of the caller

"What do you want?"Asked Kai

"I'm fine,I got savely to Spain yeah thanks for asking"Answered the other man

"Do you realise that you are calling me at four in the morning? I need every single hour of sleep I can get!"

"Yah imma! You haven't seen me in like a month and this is how you're answering me,woah some friend you are"

"Yah Lee Taemin just tell me what do you want"Yawned Jongin

"Nothing... Just... I wanted to check on you that's all"

" .Min"

"Alright alright... So I heard you're going to Japan and... Apink are there..."

"Is it about Naeun-ssi again?"

"Maybe..."

"I'm hanging up..."Said Jongin and he was really going to do it until

"Yah wait wait Kim Jongin!"Shouted Taemin through the phone

"Dude! She's your girlfriend not mine! I've been doing you favors concerning your girlfriend eversince your world tour started two months ago,people would seriously start thinking that I have a crush on her or something"

"This is the last time I promise"Pleaded SHINee's maknae

"Taemin..."

"Pretty pleaaaaaase... You know,there's this limited edition of you favorite Video games,and I was contemplanting on weither I should buy it or not"Taemin new that he played the winning card

"What should I do?"Immediatly asked Kai suddenly intrested in the conversation,cause yeah,Jongin's feeble point,is video games...

##################

*It was eight in the morning when they arrived the airport,for once that the airport wasn't crowded,Luhan volontered to buy bevrage for everyone,and much to everybody's surprise,lazy Jongin accompanied him

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"Asked Luhan

"Yeah,I need to buy something anyways"

*They stoped in front of a jewlery shop and Jongin entered followed by a dumbfounded Luhan

"What are we doing here?"Asked Luhan

"I need to buy something for someone"Answered misteriously Kai

*Luhan watched as Jongin looked around the shop and after twenty minutes of hesitation,finally settled to buy a beautiful neckless with a red rose pendent

*While heading toward Starbucks,Luhan asked all sorts of questions that Jongin answered misteriously,so Luhan didn't push any further and just bought the drinks

*It was a five hours flight from Korea to Japan,and they bearly arrived that they had to start rehersals for the performance,there were so many fellow idols since it is a charity event,but Jongin couldn't find the one he's look for

*EXO's performance was schedueled to air last,so they technically had two hours before they start... Which left Kai enough time to find the Apink girls,anyone of them that will tell him about Naeun's whereabouts

*It was then that he saw Hayoung standing alone in a corner holding her phone,he hesitated a little bit before approching her

"Annyeonghaseo Hayoung-ssi"He greated her

*Hayoung was surprised to see him

"Annyeonghaseo Kai-ssi"She bowed dumbfounded as to why he was there talking to her

"Do you know where can I find Naeun-ssi?"She looked at him as if saying 'What For?'

"Ah I have a delivery for her,my life depends on it"He smiled awkwardly while scratching his head

"Ahhhh Taemin oppa?"She giggled as everything started making sense "She's still at our waiting room,last room to the left"She showed him

"Ah Gomawoyo Hayoung-ssi,and good luck with the maknae special stage... Just make sure Sehun doesn't drop you like that time when you were practicing"In fact,tonight,a special stage for all the maknaes and Sehun's partner was Hayoung

"Sehun oppa won't drop me... He'd better not if he doesn't want to meet unnie deul"She laughted as Kai waved goodbye

*Just as Hayoung cameback to her phone

"Are the other members with Naeun-ssi in the room?"Jongin

"Waeyo?"

"Aside from Naeun-ssi I don't wanna meet your unnies"Laughed Kai embarassed

"They are not that scary you know"

"I have a special fright from Chorong-ssi"He confessed

"Nah don't worry they are not with her Kai-ssi"

"Arasso Gomawo"He walked this time for real away

"Aishh EXO members have the tendacy to drop formalities" She said to herself and cameback to her phone

############

*Jongin bearly wanted to knock on the door that it was opened revealing a total of four women and a man he reconised as the hair stylist. The five of them bowed slightly and left leaving the door open

*As Jongin entred,he spoted the girl he have been looking for,her back was turned on him,he was about to talk when

"Jihyang unnie,don't you think this dress is too short?"Naeun said as she was adjusting her black and blue straptess dress

"I love the color and the texture but,I'm not confortable with its length,I think it attrackts attention to unnecessery places,one wrong move and my panties would show"By that time,Jongin's ears were really red,he shouldn't have heard this but Naeun kept on imterrupting him whenever he wanted to make his presence known

"I wish you gave me something taller like Eunji unnie,we still have time why don't I change int..."As she turned around,her first mouvement was putting her had on her mouth as her cheeks turned crimson red

"Annyeonghaseo?"Kai said as embarassed

"You heard everything did you?"She asked in a small voice

"The... door was open and..."

"Omo ottokae?!"She hid her face in her palms

"Ani ani it's my fault I should've knocked..."

"I'm a blabber mouth I tend to say none sense when I'm nervous and... Chincha... I'm sorry..."She bowed to him three times repeatedly

"I didn't look anywhere inapropriate if that's what you're worried about..."Her eyes widen just like his as they both avoided eye contact

'Great Pabo! Now you sounded like a perverted jerk'He thought

*They stood in the middle of the room in silence still avoiding eye contact for few seconds

"What brought you here Kai-ssi?"Naeun broke the silence

"Oh? Ooh yeh I have a delivery from Taeminie for you"Kai took out a black and silver small box from his pocket and handed it to her

"From oppa? How did he manage to send it all the way from France?"She asked and Jongin had to improvise because there is noway he'll let her know that he was the one buying gifts for her these past two months under Taemin's instructions,who was too busy to go gifts shopping for his girlfriend

"While SHINee headed to Spain,one of SM staff who was with them cameback to Korea so he sent it with him"

"Ahhh..."He watched as she carefully opened te box and took the neckless between her fingers "Woaaaah it's beautiful"Her eyes sparkled

"He wants you to wear it tonight... He'll be watching"Jongin said as he recalled a similar situation few months ago in WGM

"I will..."He watched as Naeun took off the neckless she had on and putted the new one a big smile on her lips

"It looks great on you"Jongin held thumbs up and Naeun blushed

*She really looked pretty,thought Jongin... But that's something he kept for himself

"I should probably get going... Good luck... Apink sanbaenim fighting!"

"EXO too fighting..."

*Just because Jongin is Taemin's bestfriend,that doesn't make him close to Naeun. After WGM wrapped up,Taemin and Naeun decided to meet eachother for real,away from the cameras and the fans,of course,the closest people to them were informed and that of course includes SHINee,Apink,EXO and F(x)...

*But,only after few months of dating for real,SHINee had to go on a world tour for two months... And that was when Jongin found himself in charge of buying and delivering gifts to Naeun... And each meeting between the two was more awkward than the one before...


	3. Chapter 2 Where Everything Started

Chapter II "Where Everything Started"

"It's a cute fluffy newly born Poodle from Italy we're talking about Jongin"

"I-I said no!"

"Come on! He's looking at me with little innocent eyes..."

"N-NO!"

"Imagine how Mongo and the rest of the kids will be happy if you bring them a new family member"

"Lee Taemin!"

"Oh come on Kim Kai! Can't you do me this last favor?"

"This is what you've been saying the last two months... Aish arasso imma... for the sake of the Poodle"

################

*Jongin paced back and forth in Taemin's living room while repeating "For the puppy's sake,for the puppy's sake" the only time he was this nervous was on EXO's debute stage

"Diiing Doong"The bell rang and Jongin went to open

*In front of him stood Naeun,dressed in a black GAP hoodie,jean shorts,gray and white All Stars sneakers,a small gray purse

"Annyeonghasseo"She waved with an awkward smile

"Come in"He returned the smile and moved away from the door frame so she can enter

*The appart wasn't something fancy,it wasn't lavishly large either,in fact the interior gave a nice cozy feeling with its simple decor,it wasn't Naeun's first time there,however,it was her first time there without Taemin

*The atmosphere was really so awkward and the two of them sat silently at a fair distance one from the other

"It is sup..."/"When is opp..." Both of them talked at the same time

"Go first"Kai allowed her

"When is oppa coming?"

"He is supposed to arrive to Incheon airport at 8pm plus one hour to arrive to Seoul so I suppose he'll be here by 9"

"Oh... So... What are we supposed to do during those two hours?"She asked

"Eumm... I was thinking about preparing a little food fest for Taeminie,he must be carving for some korean food after those two months"

"Any ideas?"

"I'm going to order somethings from the restaurant?"

"Euhh... Why don't we just make food ourselfs? We can make few things and order the rest!"Naeun stood and walked toward the kitchen

"Naeun-ssi do you cook?"Jongin followed her

"Everybody who lives under Chorong unnie's roof can cook"She smiled as she took out some kimchi from the fridge

"Fine! Then I will count on your lead Chef Naeun,cause the closest I ever got to cooking was watching Kyungsoo hyung in the kitchen..."

"Okey!"She smiled as she went to the cupboard "Oh? There is everything we need here"

"I went grocery shoping yesterday with Sehun"

"Oh perfect... Kai-ssi why don't you start with washing rice?"

"Got it!"Jongin did as he was told as Naeun started working on the pumpkin porridge

[An Hour later]

"No No NO KAI-SSI STOP THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

"Oh? I think we should put more!"

"I thought you said you had zero experience in cooking! Just stop please ! at this rate we won't be able to mix the ingredients!"

*The whole situation looked funny,right in the kitchen (That by the way looked like a battle field) stood Naeun and Jongin,this later was holding a huge flore bag over a large bowl that was half full of flore,Naeun on the other hand was trying to make him stop pourring the flore...

"You said that you never made pizza before so how do you know if it is enough?!"

"Unlike you boys,my members always make pizza at the dorm and I know the right quantity of ingredians"

"Naeun-ssi you might not know this but we have pretty good cooks in EXO too! I'm just lazy to learn"

*But as Naeun predicted,the quantity of flore was too much,and no matter how much they tried mixing with the other ingredients,it looked nothing like a pizza dough

"See! I told you! Where are we supposed to get a pizza now!"Naeun held a finger accusingly at him

"First of all,we still have an hour left so we can still order pizza,second"He frowned as he wrapped his hand around her finger "This is so inapropriate from you Naeun-ssi! Ordering me around I am older than you! You should call me Oppa!"

"Tsk! We're the same age!"She took her finger off his hand

"I'm a month older than you!"

"As I said: Same Age!Besides I'm your sunbae!"

"Then how about this,just call me Jongin and I'll call you Naeun!"

"Heol! Just like Hayoung said,EXO often tend to drop formalities!"

"We like feeling comfortable around people"Grinned Kai

"So JONGIN,What are we supposed to do now?"

"I'll go order Jjajamyeon,Ssamyeopsal,Ddeokbokki and pizza while you clean the kitchen"

"Do you mean you have no intention of helping me cleaning this mess?"She said arms closed

"Euuh no?"He stuck his tongue at her and tuned to his phone

*After making all the calls he needed to,he stood there checking some message he receive when

"Hey Jongin"The man bearly had time to turn at her that both her hands met his face and his eyes widened...

...

... She didn't slap him if that's what you're wondering about...

*She just touched both his cheeks with her hands... Filled with flore

"You look better like this"She laughed

"Son Naeun! You didn't just..."He started walking toward her while she was backing

*As she started running toward the kitchen,he was faster then her,catched her by the arm and putted his finger in the utensil that had the tomato sauce they were supposed to use for the pizza,a sarcastic smile formed on his face as he quickly draw a long line starting from her forehead till the tip of her nose,and ran away... Naeun didn't say her last word as she took a water spray she saw earlier on the fridge and started chasing after Jongin

"KIM JONGIN YOU ARE DEAD!"

"CATCH ME FIRST SON NAEUN!"

*Naeun chaced after him,but when he got hold of a bottle of water,it became the other way around... And for few minutes they forgot that they were Apink and EXO,sunbae and hoobae,the girlfriend and the bestfriend,two people who just had their first one to one meeting an hour ago... They felt like two friends who know eachother a long time ago...

*Fifteen minutes later,they were laying next to eachother on the wooden floor,out of energy and water as the bottle and the spray layed next to them empty... Both of them were laughing all wet on the floor for no specific reason...

"Yah! I really think we should clean the house before Taemin gets back,otherwise we might get kicked out of here!"Jongin said after their laughter died

*And this time,they cleaned everything together,the food arrived few time later,and they putted it along with the things they prepared beforehand on the table waiting for the appart's owner to arrive

*It was around 22:26 when they finally cleaned themselves and sat on the couch,Naeun took off the hoodie she was wearing and stayed with a white tank top and tied her damp hair in a pony tale,Jongin was dressed now in a white shirt she reconised as Taemin's

"Oppa is late... He doesn't even answer his phone"

"Wait I'll try calling Minho hyung"

*Minho finally picked the call up,and informed him that Taemin had to go back to the SM building because of something and that he'll be a bit late

"Do you euh... Play video games? Or should we just watch something until Taemin comes back"

"Video games!Video Games!"She said a little too exited

"You play games? I thought girls don't like those things"

"What are you taking me for? Apink isn't like other girlgroups who like girly things we play video games and online games all the time!We have three tomboys among us!"

*And they started playing,unlike what Kai thought,Naeun was indeed a strong player,she even beated him in a game out of two in WWE... And as they played,they didn't pay attention that hours have passed

*It was around 2 in the morning when Jongin went to the bathroom and when he cameback,he found Naeun laying on the couch asleep... He went to the bedroom and got her a blanket

*As he put the blanket on her,he sat in front of her on the floor watching her sleep...

*This was a very intresting day to say the least,when Taemin bribed him with the italian Poodle to get Naeun to his appartement so he can see her after all this time,he thought it would be so awkward for just the two of them to sit there doing nothing but wait for Taemin to come

*He always had this stereotype image about girlgroups,the image of girly oversensetive that only cares about their cloths and apparence... Never once had he heard of a girl who likes cooking,video and online games,a girl who doesn't care that she have tomato sauce on her face and prefers taking revenge instead of cleaning herself...

*He smiled as he thought how lucky Taemin is to have found somebody like Son Naeun... With that thought,he layed on couch opposite of Naeun's giving in to sleep...

##################

*Jongin has always been a light sleeper,so,as soon as he heard the hushed conversation his eyes shot open. Right in front of his sat Taemin on the couch where was Naeun seated their faces dangerously close about to kiss

"AIIIIE MY EYES! I JUST WOKE UP TOO! NOT IN FRONT OF ME! GO TO THE BEDROOM OR SOMETHING!"Jongin threw a pillow at them while burrying his face in the other

"See? I told you he will wake up now! He always wakes up at the wrong time!"Taemin gigled as he threw back the pillow at his friend while Naeun blushed and distanced herself a bit from him

"The life of the third wheel..."Jongin sat "When did you come?"

"Few minutes ago!"Taemin stole a kiss from Naeun before heading to his friend to envelope him in a bear hug

"Long time no see Lee Taemin..."

##################

*They were now sitting around the just heated food,listening to Taemin's crazy packed two last months... Jongin shared some stories that happened during his friend's absence,Naeun too told them about the cat and mouse that were Bomi and Namjoo... It was 10 when both Jongin and Naeun decided to leave since they had scheduals of the rest of the day

"Ah Kim Kai wait! Your Poodle! It's here wait I'll get it for you!"Taemin said exited as he went to his bedroom

"What poodle?"Asked Naeun as she saw Jongin's eyes liting

"You'll see!"

*But what Taemin brought wasn't what Jongin was waiting for...

"A doll?! OMO SOOO CUTE!"Naeun took the Poodle doll from Taemin hugging it

"It's beautiful right? With it's fluffy fur and look at the eyes! I almost thought it was a real puppy"In fact,Taemin was surpressing his laugh as he saw the look upon his friend's face(AN:Imagine that look Kai oppa had when he lost during rock paper scisors at EXOshowtime ep5 in the beach)

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN LEE TAEMIN!"Naeun stood there hugging the Poodle doll shocked watching Kai chasing after her boyfriend not really understanding what's going on..

##################


End file.
